starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Daric Rydell
Biography Early Life (48 BBY—22 BBY) Daric Rydell was born in 42 BBY, and was discovered to be Force sensitive within his first year of life and taken into the Jedi Order. As a Jedi Initiate, he demonstrated an innate aptitude for wielding a lightsaber, but this was tempered by his introspective nature. He was taken as a padawan by Depa Billaba in 35 BBY. Jedi Knight (25 BBY—22 BBY) Rydell was formally knighted in 25 BBY. Hesitant to take on a padawan learner and feeling unsatisfied with the orthodox Jedi way, he took a journey through the galaxy studying the teachings of any Force sects he could find. After three years, this journey was interrupted by the onset of the Clone Wars. He was recalled back to the Jedi Temple, and complied with the request. Clone Wars (22 BBY—19 BBY) Rydell participated in a few battles during the Clone Wars, including those at Kamino and Drongar. After the loss of his master to the dark side, however, his dissatisfaction with the Jedi teachings, or the sense that they were incomplete, grew stronger. After the Battle of Drongar, he invoked his Right of Denial, and handed his lightsaber in. He traveled to the Cularin system, having heard that many Jedi at the academy there had also invoked their Right of Denial. After studying at the Almas Academy for a few months, he resumed his journey that had been interrupted by the Clone Wars. When Order 66 was enacted, he felt the deaths of the many Jedi that fell victim to it in the Force. Returning to Coruscant, he met with Jax Pavan and briefly aided the resistance group Whiplash. Feeling that resisting the Empire was futile and uncertain of what to do, Rydell attempted to place himself in a morichro trance in which to meditate in an isolated cavern in Wild Space. However, his imperfect application of morichro left him unable to end the trance. Revival (10 ABY—17 ABY) Rydell was found by Velok in 10 ABY, who awoke him from his trance. Rydell returned to the New Jedi Order's temple on Coruscant, and after studying under the new order, finished his quest with Velok aboard the Sojourn. At the conclusion of their journey, he was gifted with a geological compressor by Velok. Studying a Sith holocron he had acquired from Pavan, he realized the philosophy and understanding of the Force he had developed was compatible with the Code of the Sith. He decided to finish his journey by learning what the Sith had to offer, certain that he wouldn't fall into the trap of the dark side. Personality and Characteristics Personality Coming Soon Appearance Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Forms Daric was first instructed in Shii-Cho by Yoda as a youngling. It was during this initial training that his innate talent at wielding a lightsaber manifest itself, and Yoda provided him with the first volume of the Book of Practical Lightsaber Technique. Daric eagerly practiced the cadences and velocities detailed in the book, seeking out and acquiring further volumes himself. Daric began studying Juyo after completing his initial training in Shii-Cho, and continued this study after being taken as padawan by Depa Billaba. His study in Juyo continued until 32 BBY, when Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by a Sith Lord on Naboo. Depa felt Daric's knowledge with the lightsaber was sufficient to begin instructing him in Vaapad to better prepare him for a potential encounter with the Sith. Force Powers As a Jedi of the old order, Daric learned the basic Jedi techniques of Control, Sense and Alter. He learned Crucitorn from Eeth Koth, Art of the Small from Vergere, Phase from An'ya Kuro, and Battlemind from his master, Depa Billaba. He also learned Force Absorb, Force Deflection, and Battle Precognition. In addition to the techniques he learned under the Jedi Order, during his travels he learned techniques under many different Force sects, such as Theran Force-listening and Hassat-durr. Category:Characters